The cookie incident
by Patchwork Banette
Summary: What happens when Meta Knight wants to make a midnight snack out of the kings special cookies, and gets caught by the king himself.Read and find out. Rated K to be safe


The cookie incident

In castle DDD there lays a treasure. What is it, why it is a jar of DDD's super special cookies! Nobody but him was allowed to eat them. But tonight, all of that would change. For someone in the castle tonight is hungry. Who is the perpetrator? What is their name? It is none other than Sir Meta Knight.

There, across the room lay his target. This heist had been planed months ago. His eyes darted warily back and forth looking for an unwanted audience. None? Good. Tonight he would succeed.

Quickly and quietly, the navy blue puffball made his way across the room. There in front of him loomed his prize. He carefully took off his mask, still looking for an unwanted audience. His rosy cheeks and white eyes made him, dare he say it or even think it, cute and childish.

Unable to reach the high-top counter, he allowed his cape to split into two large leathery bat wings. Finally he had succeeded in getting the jar and getting it open, yet with gloves on his hand did not fit. Furious he threw the gloves off, revealing his real, nub-like hands. Like this he looked like Kirby, but blue and with wings.

He reached his hand in and… success! He had his first cookie. He took a small bite, savoring the flavor, and then devoured the whole thing. Deciding to let go, he took the entire jar, and dumped the contents into his mouth.

He was almost done when suddenly the lights came on. He blinked trying to focus on whoever turned the kitchen light on. When he finally was able to focus, he found King DDD looming over him. He looked madder than a wet hornet on steroids.

"KIRBY YOU GOT MY SPECIAL COOKIES, I KNOW YOU DID, MY SILENT ALRAM WENT OFF! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" The king fumed.

Meta Knight thought for a second. Then in his best Kirby voice he said, "Poyo! I am vampire Kirby! Poyo! I want to bite your neck! Poyo!" Spreading his wings and baring his fangs, Meta Knight looked somewhat like devil Kirby, but more intimidating and not as near as cute. If DDD had known it was Meta Knight, he might have guessed Meta Knight's deep dark secret.

"V-v-v-vampire Kirby," King DDD stammered. "Y-y-you want to b-b-b-bite my n-n-neck?"

"Poyoyespoyo! Poyo-mwa-ha-ha-ha!" Taking the cookie jar, Meta Knight broke it on top of DDD's head, who slumped to the floor. He gathered his things and rushed to his room to drop them off. He then returned to the kitchen to play a wicked trick on DDD.

About half an hour later DDD came to, only to find "vampire Kirby" staring him in the Eye. "Poyo, I hungry, poyo." Meta Knight then did what he was made to do, he bit DDD on the neck. He refused to feed though, only enough to drag out the deadly venom.

Just the bite was enough for DDD to lose it. "H-he, he bit me. Ugh…" He fainted. That was how Escargoon found him in the morning. Just laying there muttering about demon Kirbies.

That afternoon, Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight were playing cards, again, when Sword, the one in blue, said something disturbing. "Did you hear? DDD says that Kirby stole his special cookies and bit him on the neck, sucking his blood."

"Yeah, and he said Kirby had grown wings." Blade, the green one said, chuckling.

"I'm sure it was just an over reaction, as usual." Meta Knight said, eyes turning pink.

"Excuse me, sir, but are your eyes a bit more yellow today?" Sword asked his tone innocent.

"Huh? What? Oh, I'm sure it was just you." With that closing thought, Meta Knight left the room.

"Hey Blade, you think we should tell him we saw everything that went down last night?"

Sword and Blade stared at each other for a moment. "Nah!" They said in unison.

"Got any 3s, Sword?"

"Go fish."`

Down the hall Meta Knight was thinking to himself, _Hmm, DDD's blood tastes good, like chicken. Maybe I should do this more often._

During all this Kirby had met a vampire bat who had tried to suck his blood. Kirby had sucked it up and, well, let's just say that the once filled cell in the Pupu village jail is now empty. Also, DDD better watch out, because two very hungry vampire like creatures think he might taste good.

Meanwhile in the throne room...

"Sire, look what I found." Escargoon said. "It's information on all the demon beasts Nightmare made and I think you should see this." He was pointing at a picture of a round, navy blue creature with nub-like hands, white eyes, rosy cheeks, and indigo bat wings. "Acording to this, it's called Mini Vampire."

"Ahh! That's what attacked me." the king screamed.

"Well, it wasn't Kirby, that's for sure."

"Where did you get this?" DDD inquired.

"Right there on the throne," Escargoon retorted. "The real question is who put it there."

Behind a pillar, Lololo and Lalala gave each other stern looks that said; "tell no one what we just did." They flew off, laughing at the michief they might have just caused.


End file.
